Night Warriors
by Femmeslash Fatale
Summary: Buffy is struggling with her life. Will the unexpected help of Faith be enough to pull her through the darkness, or will the proud slayer lay down and surrender?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters. Faith and Buffy and the Scoobies are all Joss Whedon`s.

_B`s fighting. I watch from the shadows as she stakes one vamp, then cracks the heads of the last two together. Oh, Heaven, she`s so beautiful. I`ve always, since the moment I met her, wanted nothing more to be at her side. It makes me horribly mad to think that she`ll never trust me again. Not after I switched our bodies. Not after I betrayed her. Not after I killed an innocent human if front of her._

_She`s finished the vamps off by now, and I watch with that familiar sense of longing in my throat._

Buffy POV:

I tromped back toward home after slaying a few vamps. My body ached with pain and agony. I could barely walk. Oh, heaven, my back and abdomen...black starts to fill my sight, and I feel my knees start to fail.

_Riley will kill me..._ The thought flashes through my head, then the darkness claims me.

Faith POV:

Buffy`s headed home, and I start tailing her, like usual. How pathetic. I wish I could get up the courage to talk to her. I wish I could use my seemingly endless bravado and become her friend again and regain her trust...and love. My feet have started to hurt from all the ground B`s covered tonight.

I frown, my forehead creasing. B`s started to stumble and is sinking to her knees! What`s wrong? Does she need help?

Rushing to her side, I catch her head before it can hit the pavement. Cradling B in my arms I brush the hair off of her face. Her funny shaped nose, her pink lips, her warm hazel eyes. Gulping, I check for any injuries on her body, and find aweful bruises all over her abdomen and chest. She needs to get to the hospital, or at least be kept in a safe place. How can this have happened to B, of all people?

Lifting B`s limp body, I smile tenderly. _I won`t let anything happen to you, I promise._ Then, with her in my arms, I start to make my way to the little apartment I call home. It`s located in the middle of town, in a crappy little run-down building hiding in the dingy alleys.

The guy at the desk gives me an odd look but otherwise doesn`t interfere. Opening the door, I put B down in the one armchair by the TV. Pulling back the sheets, I strech my sore arm muscles and tuck her into bed for the night. Looking down on her sleeping face, I know the bruises will heal. But her heart, I`m not so sure...

Standing at the window, I stare into space, thinking about what to do. A solution evades me, so I start to daydream about what life would be like if I hadn`t gone crazy.

Buffy POV:

My head aches. Rough, itchy fabric scratches my hands. Blinking tiredly, I find myself staring at a badly painted ceiling in a dingy hotel room. Confused, I sit up - to the protest of every muscle in my body - and see nothing to clue me in as to where I am. I search my memory and find nothing pertaining to a hotel room.

Slipping out of the bed, I find myself still fully dressed. Not knowing what to make of this, I look around in an attempt to locate some breakfast.

The door opens, and to my shock, Faith comes in. She`s dressed in her trademark leathers and knee-high boots.

"What`re you doing here?" I ask in confusion. She looks at me without surprize.

"`S my room, B." She replies with a shrug.

I try again. "I mean, what am **I** doing in **your** room?"

Looking at me, Faith sets down the two coffees and a small bag on the bedside table. She seems to be deciding how much to tell me.

"Well...you fainted, B. I found `ya and brought you here." Her voice is calm, but I can tell that there`s something else. Moving closer, Faith takes me by the shoulders. "B, why do you have bruises all over `ya? Someone`s been beating you, and don`t tell me everything`s fine!"

Shocked, I can only stare into her eyes. "You...you found..."

"Yeah. Now **tell me.**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Soooo sorry I haven`t updated sooner. Hope you enjoy, and please please review :P**

**Disclaimer: The Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon! And btw, I got no money, so no sueing!**

Buffy POV:

My breath is coming in short, painful gasps. Faith knows that I`m injured, because she touched me and I didn`t know! Oh help, help, help!

Fear clogs my throat. I can`t help it.

_He`s standing over me, snarling, and I can hear thin, terrified wails from somewhere. They start up again as Riley drives his fists into my stomach, and pain fills my sences. My thinking slows, stops, and all I know is the agony._

My heart nearly bursts with sadness and pain. There must be some kind of expression on my face that cues Faith in, because she tries to take my hands.

"No! Let go! Let me go, please, no!" And I can`t help but sob.

Faith POV:

Holding Buffy close, I feel awkward, as though I might hurt her. But I can`t let go, can`t abandon her, or I will have let myself down too.

Buffy POV:

The warmth of Faith`s body against my own is comforting, but at the same time, her closeness frightens me. This is _**Faith**_, my sort-of-friend who betrayed me. Who went evil. I remember the madness and hatred in her eyes. And she`s HOLDING me. Oh, dear God, why can`t this be easy? I felt an attraction to her from the moment we met, but now it`s starting to pound inside my chest.

Have I started to fall in love? Riley...

With a horrified gasp, I struggle against her embrace. "Let me go! No! Riley`s gonna kill me for being so late. I can`t stay with _you,_ let me go Faith!"

But she hangs on. "B, calm down. Riley will..." Then it hits her. "He`s the one beating you up, isn`t he?"

Her dark brown eyes are warm, soft, and I can`t bear to lie anymore. Willow and Xander and Giles, my best friends, haven`t even noticed. But Faith cares, and I nod, trying to stop crying, choking back the sobs. I feel like I`m being pulled apart inside, hoping that I`ve found a friend in Faith but being unable to trust her again.

Faith POV:

Buffy`s hurting. She`s hurting so badly! "It`s okay, B, cry if `ya feel like it." I encourage as gently as I know how. Oh, how badly she needs the help.

Rocking her from side to side a little bit, I set her down on the bed. B hugs herself, eyes wide, looking at me fearfully, holding back the tears and sobs. My heart aches at the sight, and I pick up the coffees, offering one to her. Shaking slightly, she takes it and sips nervously while staying as far away from me as she can.

"Hey, you hungry?" I ask, showing B the little bag of breakfast foods. Nothing special, just some sandwiches. She says nothing, mutely taking one and munching halfheartedly.

God, what damage has that Riley guy done to her?

Buffy POV:

Munching on my sandwich, I let my emotions overwhelm me. Pain from my injuries, fear - so much fear - and a horrible sickly feeling that makes me feel like I`m gonna throw up. A whimper escapes my mouth, and instantly a strong arm wraps around my waist. Nearly choking, I fling Faith off as fast as I can. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, will _ever_ touch me that way again! Not the way Riley used to, before he started beating me.

Faith sighs softly. "Alright then, B. If `ya want me to stop, then I will. Shoo."

I leap up, running to the door and shooting away down the hall as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been ages since I uploaded last! Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy.**

**Faith POV:**

It's been a week since Buffy left. Each night she stumbles away from that stupid bastard Riley to limp around on patrol. She looks horrible, with bags under her eyes and worry lines starting to appear on her forehead. The way she takes in her surroundings has changed too, like she's afraid **he'll** come after her even then. Damn, I wish I could help her, but if the Scoobies haven't noticed by now, it's doubtful they're gonna help.

Truth is, I'm all she's got.

Watching her from behind a thick screen of bushes, I sigh. Maybe she'll listen to me now. So I step out and call to her, keeping my voice gentle.

"B? D'you want to actually consider letting me help you?"

**Buffy POV:**

I'm limping along on patrol, struggling to keep myself upright. All the muscles in my body ache, and I know I'm gonna be even worse off when I find a vamp. Then, without warning, Faith's voice rings out behind me.

"B? D'you want to actually consider letting me help you?" she asks, and I whip around with a gasp. She can't be serious! This is a trap, I know it is. Faith can't be trusted. I start to breathe faster, balling my fists and taking the best stance I can.

Seeing my reaction, my dark-haired slayer sister shakes her head. "I won't fight you, B."

Her voice is soft, melodic. She's never spoken to me this way before, prefering to keep her tough Boston drawl. But now she moves forward, taking my fists and pulling me into a warm embrace. I can't fight her like this! With a whimper of fear, I try to shove her away. Feeling her grip tighten, I start hitting her again and again. Through it all, Faith holds me close and lets me hurt her.

After a while, I just collapse into her arms. Only then does Faith react. Putting an arm over my shoulders, she pulls me away toward the safety of her apartment.

**I just wanted to leave a new chapter for my readers. Thanks in advance, and as always, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I struggle to upload. Oh well. As always, reviews are loved!**

**Buffy POV:**

Opening my eyes, I find myself in my own bed. With Riley. My eyes widen as I remember that this IS NOT a good thing. How could Faith leave me here? She knows he beats me, after all. Was this her plan all along - does she want to get me hurt and mess with my mind at the same time? Faith hasn't been too great of a friend in the past, so why the hell did I trust her to help me in any way?

I feel Riley shift and my heart stops as cold shivers race down my back.

A soft creak sounds as the bedroom door opens to reveal my slayer sister standing in the hallway. Putting a finger to her lips, Faith beckons enthusiastically. _Great. Just great. What other little tricks does she have up her sleeves?_ But I slip out of bed and over to her waiting form anyway.

I can't help it.

"Hey, B. Don't worry; I'm gonna teach _him_," she whispers, jerking her head at the bed in disgust, "a little lesson - that nobody hurts you without goin' past me."

I don't know what to say, struck speechless at the possesiveness in her voice. "You'd do that for...me?" I ask weakly - it's all I can manage right now. My heart is pounding with both fear and something else; something I haven't felt in a very long time.

She takes my hand, entwining our fingers so gently (how could I not have noticed the way Faith's been treating me lately?), oh so gently. Now I feel the love I have for her rising with all the power of a volcano. My slayer heritage is reawakened in my heart and I know, I know, that I'd do anything to protect this wonderful - beautiful - woman before me.

A sleepy mumble from Riley comands my attention.

"He needs to learn a lesson," I growl.

Seeing my conviction, Faith grins. "Nice to have you back, B."

**Sorry about how horribly short that was. Please review if you read; it's encouragement for me to not procrastinate. **


End file.
